Discovering Real Family
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place after year 5 of Harry Potter and During Season 2 of Supernatural.  Harry discovers that his father isn't who he thought he was and that he has living family afterall.  Will he let them show him what a loving family is really like?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Supernatural, or any of their characters. **

**Discovering Real Family**

**A/N: In this story, Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980.**

Harry laid on his bed looking somber. This had to be the worst summer of his life. First, there was what happened to Sirius. He couldn't get it out of his head. It was his fault. If he hadn't let Voldemort trick him, Sirius would still be alive.

Then there were his friends. Ron and Hermione had stopped speaking to him since the incident in the Department of Mysteries. They blamed him for getting them hurt. Not that he blamed them. He knew he was responsible. He never should've gotten them into that mess.

As if all that wasn't enough, Harry still had the Dursley's to deal with. They'd been just as bad as usual. They made him do a long list of chores and they barely fed him for his troubles. The worst part though was that they found about Sirius. Since then, they'd taken great pleasure in throwing the man's death in his face.

He just wished he had someone in his life that really cared about him. Someone who didn't leave him when things got tough or who didn't just take him in because they were forced to.

Soon, Harry heard a tapping on his window. It was an owl. Harry quickly got up and opened the window to take whatever the owl had. He was hoping it was from one of his friends. That maybe they'd forgiven him for putting them in danger.

He carefully took the letter from the owl and watched fly off. He then opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this then I am dead._

Harry stopped reading for a minute and skipped to the very end. It was then that he realized it was from his mother. Somehow his mother had found a way to send him a letter before she died. He did wonder how though

Harry shook the question away and decided to keep writing.

_I've had this letter spelled to reach you in case I'm unable to tell you this news my self. I truly hope you never read. I hope I'm able to tell you all this myself, but I fear I will not be. I'm sorry for that. I sincerely hope that you are happy where ever you've grown up._

_Now I'm sure you're wondering what I have to tell you. Firs I want you to know that James and loved you more than anything in the world. But James isn't your father._

Harry gasped in shock when he read that. All his life he'd been told James Potter was his father. He looked just like him. How could James not be his father? Who was his father if not James? He knew there was only one way to get those answers, so he continued to read.

_You see, not long after we got married, James and got into a fight and we separated for awhile. During that time, I accompanied a muggle friend of mine. While there, we went to a bar, where I met a muggle._

_I'm ashamed to say that I got had a one night stand with this man. That is not to say that I regret it because I don't. I couldn't regret anything that would give me you. But I do wish the circumstances were different._

_I know you want to know who your father is. I wish I could give you all the answers you're looking for, but all I can tell you is that his name is John Winchester. That and that we met in a bar called H_a_rvelle's Roadhouse in Nebraska. I'm sorry I can't give you anything else. I love you, Harry._

_Love Mum._

Harry dropped the letter and plopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe it. James Potter wasn't his father. His father was just some guy his mother met in a bar. They didn't love each other. They didn't even really know each other.

Harry laid down on his bed and wondered, should he look for his father. Would the man want to here from him? Or would he be like the Dursley's and resent his very existence. Harry had no idea what do. If he looked for his father, he risked being rejected. If he didn't he might be losing out on having a great relationship with his father.

Harry closed his eyes. He decided to figure out what to do in the morning. Right now he just wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen Harvelle was behind the bar when she noticed a young boy come through the door. The boy looked like he couldn't be older than fourteen, so she a little alarmed. What business did a teenage boy have in a bar without his parents.

"Hey there," she said as the boy approached the bar area.

"Hello," the boy said in a British accent.

"Can I get you something?" Ellen asked.

"Um, no thanks. I don't have any money," he said.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" asked Ellen.

"Dead. Well, my mother is anyway. I'm not sure where my father is. That's why I'm here," the boy told her.

"What do you mean? What's your name?" Ellen inquired. Whoever this boy was, he didn't belong there. She needed to find out who he was and get him home.

"Harry. My name's Harry," he answered.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Ellen. Now what did you mean when you said you were looking for your Dad?" Ellen asked.

"Never mind. It was a bad idea to come here. You probably couldn't help me anyway," Harry said before turning away.

"No, honey, don't go," she said. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she couldn't let him leave. He was child. She couldn't in good conscience let him leave and fend for himself. "Why don't you tell me what's going on and let me decide if I can help you.

Harry sighed and reminded him that he'd gone there for a reason. After much debating, he'd decided to seek his father out. The Roodhouse bar was his only lead. He had to try to find out everything he could.

"Alright," he said before taking a seat at the bar. "About a week ago, I received a letter from my mother. She told that the man I thought was my father wasn't."

"Where's he? The man you thought was your father?" Ellen asked. She was beginning to think he ran away because he found out he was adopted or something.

"He's dead. He died with my mother," Harry told her. "Anyway, my mother's letter said that she met my father here in this bar."

"Do you know his name," she asked. She doubted she could help Harry find his father after all these years, but she had to try. If he was a regular, maybe she would remember him.

"Yeah, his name is John Winchester," Harry replied.

Ellen tried hard to hide her surprise of hearing Harry name John as his father. She couldn't tell the boy about John just yet. She was pretty sure the kid wasn't a demon or anything, but you just never knew in the hunting business. Also, she couldn't be the one to tell the boy that the father he was looking for was dead. She'd let Sam and Dean handle that.

She grabbed a glass and inconspicuously poured a little bit of holy water in it before adding regular water to it and handing it to the boy.

"Thanks," Harry said before taking a sip.

Ellen relaxed again when the holy water had no affect on Harry. "Listen, I have a lot of regulars that come in here. Let me float that name around and see if anybody recognizes it."

Harry gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"In the meantime, we really need to call your family, or whoever it is that takes care of you," Ellen said.

The smile faded from Harry's face. "They don't care."

"Now, I'm sure that's not true," she told him.

"Well, it's what they've told me all my life. They even tried to kick me out last year," Harry told her.

"How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen," he replied.

Ellen was frankly very surprised to hear that. The boy looked like he couldn't be older than fourteen. Actually fourteen was pushing it.

Harry seemed to be able to read her mind. "I don't look my age," he said bitterly. It was just one more thing that his 'loving' family had done for me.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight? I've got an extra room in the back," Ellen offered.

"No, it's not necessary," Harry said.

"I insist. Jo!" she called for her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom?" Jo asked as she came in from the back.

"This is Harry. He's spending the night. Show him to the back room, please," Ellen said.

"Sure," Jo said before turning to Harry. "Follow me,"

Once they were gone, Ellen went over to the phone and started dialing. "Dean, it's Ellen. You boy's need to get up here now."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ellen was setting up the bar for the day when she heard a knock at the door. Once she saw that it was Dean and Sam, she rushed over and let them in. "Hey, boys."

"Hi, Ellen," Sam greeted politely.

"So what's going on? Why'd we have to come down here so fast?" Dean asked rudely.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's atrocious manners.

Normally, Ellen would take this time to lecture Dean about being manners and being rude, but she felt the situation with Harry was more important. "Yesterday, a young boy came into the bar. He was looking for his father. He said his parents met and-"

"That's really interesting, but I don't see what it has to do with us," Dean interrupted. He was in a bit of a bad mood. They'd just been about to start a job when Ellen demanded they get to the Roadhouse.

Ellen narrowed his eyes at the oldest Winchester. "Boy, you interrupt me again, you're going to get a slap upside the head.

Dean gulped. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, as I was saying the kid said his parents met here. He said his mother sent him a letter telling him all about it, including his name. Our very own John Winchester."

"Our dad?" Sam asked in absolute shock. He couldn't believe it. He never would've imagined his father having another kid.

"No way. No freaking way! He's got to be a demon," Dean said.

"Dean, how stupid do you think I am? I tested the boy. He's not a demon," Ellen told him.

"Well, then he's lying," Dean said forcefully. He would not believe his father would just have a one night stand like that. That he could have a kid with someone who wasn't his and Sam's mother.

"You're right, Dean. I'm sure he's just after our money. Oh wait, we don't have any," Sam said snidely.

Dean glared at his brother before storming out of the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About a half hour later, Sam found his brother in the car. He opened the door and got into the passenger seat. "Dean, I know you want to think of dad as this perfect person who stayed celibate after Mom died, but he was only human. It's unrealistic to assume that he hadn't been with anyone in over twenty years.

"So you're saying you believe this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But it would be stupid of us to not consider the possibility," Sam answered.

"It doesn't matter. Even if he is Dad's son, there's no way we're not dragging some innocent kid into this life," Dean said.

"Look, let's just meet the kid. We'll figure out the rest later," Sam suggested.

Dean sighed. "Fine. We'll meet him. But if it turns out he is our brother, we're sending him home."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Dean noticed was a boy of about thirteen or fourteen sitting at the bar with a coke. He had to be the kid that was supposed to be their brother. Dean had to admit, from the back, the boy looked kind of like his father.

Dean and Sam went over and sat down.

"Hey, boys," Ellen greeted from behind the bar. "This is Harry. Harry, these guys are Sam and Dean."

"Hello," Harry said politely.

Dean was a bit surprised to hear the accent. This kid had obviously come along way to meet his father. "Hey.

"Hi," Sam added.

Harry turned to Ellen. "Were you able to find anything? About my father?"

Ellen glanced at the boys to silently ask them how they wanted to handle the situation.

Dean cleared his throat. "Ellen says you're looking for a John Winchester."

Harry turned to him. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"Not sure. The name sounds familiar. Maybe if you tell me a bit about him, I'll remember more," Dean said.

"I've never met him. My mother had a letter sent to me, telling me he was my father," Harry explained.

"Where's your mother now?" Dean asked.

Harry looked down sadly. "She's dead. She died when I was a baby."

That statement set off alarm bells for both Sam and Dean. It told them that the demon might have had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry. How old were you?" Sam asked.

"About a year and a half," Harry replied.

Dean and Sam breathed sighs of relief. It probably wasn't the demon that killed Harry's mother.

"So do you know him?" Harry asked.

"Dean, could you help me in the back for a minute?" Ellen asked.

"Sure," Dean said. He then followed Ellen to the back of the bar.

"Don't yank this boy around, Dean. I don't think he can take it," Ellen said. She hadn't known Harry long, but she did know that the kid craved family.

"I don't intend to. I'm going to tell him what he wants to know and then I'm sending him home," he told her.

"Exactly what are you sending him back to? I house he doesn't have? Relatives that don't want him?" Ellen asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"Why do you think he traveled around the world to find a father he never knew? It's because he wanted a family. Someone that would give a damn," She told him. "Look, if you decide you can't be what he needs, fine, I can't stop you from walking away, but do it without telling him anything. It's not fair for him to find out he has a family, only to find out they don't care."

"Ellen, that's not fair. It's not that I don't care. This life sucks. What kind of life would he have on the road fighting demons?" Dean asked.

"You think he'll have a better life where he lived before? With people who don't want him. People who were probably abusive?"

"He told you that?" Dean asked. If it was true, if someone hurt his little brother, he'd kill them.

"He didn't have to. He acts like a kid who's starved emotionally and looks like one who's starved physically," Ellen told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. The more he found out the more angry he got.

"He's sixteen," Ellen said, as if it explained everything. It did.

"Sixteen? He looks thirteen," Dean said.

"I know. I've also seen a few bruises. So think real hard before you walk away from that boy," Ellen told him before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Dean and Ellen were gone, Sam turned back to Harry. "So, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Harry answered.

"Why would you come all this way to find a man you've never meant?" Sam asked.

Harry turned away from him and looked down at his glass. "I thought about not doing. About just leaving things the way they were, but I couldn't. John's the only family I have."

"What about the people you've been living with?" Sam asked.

"They couldn't care less. To them I was just a burden that was forced upon them. They enjoy telling me as much every chance they get," Harry told him.

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be told you weren't loved. It must have been horrible for Harry.

"You know him, right? You know John?" Harry asked. Neither Sam or Dean admitted that they knew his father, but he could tell just by their questions that they did.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. He couldn't deny it. Not after what he'd learned about the kid.

"Will he want to see me?" Harry asked.

The question broke Sam's heart. Not only because it was obvious the kid craved to be loved, but because he would never by loved by their father, if John was indeed Harry's father. Their father was dead. Harry would never know the love of his father, which was a real shame because despite everything, John loved his kids. He would've loved Harry too.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," came Dean's voice.

Sam nodded and followed his brother outside. "Dean, we can't just walk away. He's got no one else, man. If he is our brother, we're all he's got. We can't leave him behind."

"I know," Dean said quietly.

"You do?" asked surprised. He'd been expecting a fight. Dean had made it very clear that he didn't want Harry to be a part of their world.

"It's worse than you think. Ellen thinks the people he was living with were abusing him, and after hearing what she said, so do I," Dean told him.

"What did Ellen tell you?" he asked.

"Well, for one, the kid is sixteen. Now does he look sixteen to you?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. Harry didn't even look close to sixteen. He could barely pass for fourteen. "What else?"

"Ellen said she say bruises. She also made a good point. Why would a kid that that was loved travel so far to meet a man he know absolutely nothing about?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't," Sam stated.

"I can't leave him behind, man. I thought I could, but I can't," Dean told him. He'd been fully prepared to tell Harry what he wanted to know and send him on his way, but he couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't send his little brother home to get abused. Not as long as he lived.

"So we take him with us," Sam agreed.

"First we've got to tell him the truth. We hove to tell him who we are and what happened to Dad," Dean said quietly. He was not looking forward to this. How was he supposed to tell his probable little brother that was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in his seat at the bar. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean and Sam. They were hiding something from him. It seemed like they'd been pumping him for information. Especially Dean. The man didn't even try to hide his desire for information.

"Harry," someone Sam called from behind the boy.

Harry turned around to face the two men. "So are you guys going to tell me what you're trying to hide from me?"

Dean and Sam each took seats by Harry's sides. "We knew John," Dean admitted.

"I know. Sam told me that," Harry told him. "How?

Dean sighed. There was no easy way to say it. He just needed to say it. "We're his sons."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're…you're what?" Harry asked in shock. He was taken completely off guard. He knew Dean and Sam had been hiding something from him, but he never thought it was that they were related to him. Why would they keep something like that from him?

"We're John's sons. Your brothers," Dean repeated. He no longer doubted the kid was his brother. He didn't know what it was, but something told him it was the truth.

"Brothers. You're my brothers?" Harry asked. He was still pretty stunned to hear it.

Dean nodded.

"So, where's our father?" he asked.

Dean sighed. "He died a couple months ago."

"He's dead?" Harry asked. He had to have the worst luck in the world. First his mother and the man he thought was his father die before he gets the chance to no them. Then he finds out he as another father, only to find out he's dead too.

"Yeah, it was a car accident," Sam lied. He couldn't exactly tell the truth. Harry would think they were crazy.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you the first time? Harry asked angrily. He was really sick of being lied to. It seemed that was what everyone in his life did.

"We were just trying to get things straight first," Sam said.

Harry whipped his head around to face him. "No you weren't. You were trying to figure out if you were even going to tell me!" Harry yelled. "Screw this," he said before getting up and storming out the front door.

Dean immediately got up and followed his youngest brother outside. "Hey! Don't walk away from me."

"Just leave me alone," Harry said. He couldn't take this. He couldn't be around people wanted nothing to do with him.

"No, get back here!" Dean demanded.

"Why?" Harry asked as he whipped around to face him. "It's obvious you want nothing to do with me. I'll do you a favor and leave myself.

"Are you done deciding how I feel for me?" Dean asked.

"Are you going to deny it? Are you going to deny that if I hadn't told Sam what I did that you would be long gone by now?" asked Harry.

"No," Dean admitted. He wouldn't lie about something like this. It just wasn't his style. He would be brutally honest.

"Great. I'll get out of your hair then," Harry said as he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"The hell you will! You're not going anywhere!" Dean yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father," Harry said.

"No, I'm your brother. Sam and I are the only family you have," Dean said.

"No, you're not. I have an Aunt and Uncle," Harry said. He couldn't believe he was actually calling them family. They were anything but family. The only reason he was mentioning them was to get Dean to leave him alone.

"Yeah, and if I ever meet the douchbags, I'm going to tear them apart. There's no way I'm sending you back to those maniacs," Dean said firmly.

"Why do you care? You don't give a damn about me. You don't care about me anymore than they do," Harry said.

"You're wrong. I may not care about you the way that a brother should, but that's because I don't know you," he said.

"So what I'm just supposed to believe that once you get to know me, you'll want me around," Harry asked.

"If you can't trust that, trust that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you," Dean told him.

"Why should I?" Harry asked. He wantedto believe Dean would protect him, but he'd been hurt too many times.

"Because I don't mess around when it comes to little brothers. No matter what, I protect my brother. I will protect you. I won't let you down," Dean promised.

"You're not the first person to promise that," Harry said. He immediately thought of Ron and Hermione. They'd promised to stick by him and didn't.

That statement made Dean want to go hunt down whoever had told his brother down and beat them within an inch of their life. "You've never heard it from me. I don't make promises I can't keep. You can believe it when I say I won't let you down. I will protect you until the day that I die."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you say? Will you give us a chance?" Dean asked Harry.

"Why should I? You're not the first person to make those promises. And I knew and I trusted every one of them. Guess what they did. They took that trust and they carelessly tossed it away. So why should I trust someone I've known less than an hour? Because you're my brother? Because we're blood? As if that matters. Maybe it should, but it doesn't. If blood meant anything at all, my Aunt wouldn't have stood by while my Uncle used me as a punching bag. So tell me, what makes you any different?" Harry asked. He wanted to believe Dean and Sam would follow through with every promise Dean made, but he couldn't. He'd heard it all too many times. He had no trust left. Not for anyone.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. It was obvious that his brother had been hurt multiple times by multiple people. And for that he wanted to track every one of them down and give them each the beat down they deserved. They'd ripped the kid apart. So much so that he didn't trust anyone. Dean wasn't sure what to do about that. It seemed making more promises wasn't going to help, so he needed to come up with another approach.

"You're right. You have no reason to believe anything I say. There is noting I can say to you that will make you trust me right now. I can't promise you anything that you'll actually believe. All I can say is…. Actually I can't say anything. Nothing you'll believe anyway. So, how about this? The three of us take things one day a time. No promises, no nothing. We just get to know each other. Maybe one day trust will come. What do you say?" Dean asked.

"No expectations?" Harry asked.

"None," he said. Though he planned to keep every promise he'd made, he knew Harry couldn't hear that right now.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

Dean smiled. "You want to go back in now?"

"In a minute. I kind of want to be alone for a bit," Harry said.

"If you want you can go through the back to where your room is. That way no one will bother you," Dean suggested.

"Thanks," he said before heading to the back of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen came out into the bar area and found Sam sitting at the bar alone. "Where are Dean and Harry?"

"Outside. Harry flipped out when he found out the truth and bolted. Dean went after him," Sam told her.

"You told him?" Ellen asked angrily.

"We had to. He was going to find out eventually," Sam said.

"I specifically told Dean not to tell that boy anything until the two of you decided what you were going to do," Ellen told him.

"We have, Ellen. We're taken him with us," Sam said.

"How can you make this decision so quickly? You don't know for a fact that he's your brother," she pointed out.

"He is," Dean said from behind them. "He just is."

"Dean you don't know that. Just because he looks a bit like your daddy, it doesn't mean he is his son," Ellen told him.

"He is, Ellen. I can't explain it, but I just know," Dean said.

"What if you're wrong? What if the DNA test says he's not your brother? Do you have any idea what that could do to him?" she asked.

"It's irrelevant because there's not going to be a test," Dean replied.

"Dean, you can't be serious," Ellen said. She appreciated that he wanted to be there for Harry. The kid needed a champion and it seemed Dean was more than willing to take on that role, but it could end badly if they don't know for sure.

"I'm dead serious. I don't need a test to prove it. And I'm not going to do that to him. I already told that kid that I would take care of him. What kind of message would I be sending him if I did a DNA test now? The kid already has very little faith in me. If I go through with a test, it'll just prove to him that I don't give a crap. That I'm just like every other person that let him down. No, I'm not doing that to him. I'm just not," Dean explained.

"I agree with Dean. Harry's been through enough," Sam said.

"And what if someone comes for him? What if someone comes for him and it turns out he's not related to you? How's he going to feel then? How are you two going to feel?" Ellen asked. She wasn't trying to rain on their parade. She just didn't want to see any of them to get hurt. They'd all been through enough.

Dean gave her a look that said, 'yeah right.' "Come on, Ellen. Do you really think that's going to happen? As sad as it is, no one cares enough to come looking. You said that yourself."

"I did, but you never know. He could have some unknown relative out there. Or the relatives he already could try to take him away from you just to hurt him some more. From what he told me, it doesn't seem so farfetched. You should find out for sure so you can protect him and yourselves," Ellen told them.

"Even if they do try to come for him, I doubt they'll find us. We're never in the same place long," Sam said.

"Oh, I hope they do," Dean said with an evil smile on his face. "Because if they do find us, I'm going to beat the living crap out of them."

Ellen put her hands up in surrender. Alright, I give up. You boys just make sure you protect him and yourselves."

"We will," Dean promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked in the backseat and saw his newly discovered brother sleeping. He then turned back to Dean. "What are we going to do, Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked playing dumb. He knew exactly what he meant.

"You what I mean. Look, I agree with you about taking him with us. We're his only family and we're much better than whatever creeps he was living with before. But what are we supposed to do now. What are we supposed to tell him?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. He'd been thinking the same thing ever since he'd decided to take Harry with them. Eventually the subject of what he and Sam did for a living was going to come up. They wouldn't be able to lie forever. And lying at all was going to prove to Harry that he couldn't trust them. The kid already had enough people that proved to be untrustworthy. He didn't need Dean to become one of those people. "We're going to have to tell him the truth."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well," Sam said sarcastically.

"We don't have a choice, Sam. He's going to find out and it should be from us. I won't be another person he can't trust," Dean said firmly.

"I get it, Dean, but he's going to think we're crazy. And even if he does believe us, he's going to freak out," Sam said. They had a bit of experience with this. The few people that had found out what they did would freak out by the news.

"Well, that's a risk we're going to have to take. Look, we're going to Bobby's for a few days. We'll take that time to figure out how to tell him," Dean said.

About twenty minutes later, Dean pulled into the old junk yard in front of Bobby's house. Sam got out to get their bags while Dean went to get a still sleeping Harry out of the car. He gently took Harry out of the car and lifted him up into his arms. He stopped in his tracks. The kid was as light as a feather. That deeply disturbed Dean.

Sam saw the look on his brother's face. "What's wrong? He can't be that heavy."

"He's not, that's the problem," Dean said before walking with Harry towards the front door. Sam followed them and they were greeted by Bobby inside.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby asked. The last time he's seen the Winchesters, they were two, not three.

"Shhh!" Dean admonished. He didn't want Harry woken up. "Ask Sam. I'm taking him upstairs.

Once Dean left, Bobby turned to Sam. "Alright, boy, what the hell is going on?"

Sam sighed and sat down at the table. It was going to be a long night. "Okay, so you know we got a call from Ellen, right?"

Bobby nodded and sat across from Sam.

"Okay, well, apparently this kid had showed up looking for Dad. Apparently his mom wrote him a letter saying that John Winchester was his father," Sam said.

"You're telling me that that kid claims to be your brother? And you just bought it?" Bobby asked as if Sam and Dean were idiots. They knew better than to trust something like this. What were they thinking?

"I know what you're thinking, Bobby, but he's not a demon. Ellen tested him before we even got there. He's completely human," Sam assured him.

"Alright, but even if he is, that doesn't mean he's your brother. Maybe the kid's mother lied or something. Do you have any proof of this?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I know you didn't really get a good look at him, but he looks a lot like Dad. Also, the letter said that the kid's mother met Dad at the roadhouse. She would've had to have known him at some point to know that he went there sometimes. It makes sense," Sam said.

"Sam, that's not proof. That's just a lot of speculation. All that could mean a lot of things," Bobby said.

"He's our brother," Dean said from behind them. "It's as simple as that."

Bobby looked at Dean surprised. "Dean, what the hell is up with you? This isn't like you. You never take things at face value. You always wait for proof."

"I don't need proof. I know. And I'm not going to put this kid through hell just to prove what I already know to be true," Dean said.

"What hell? All it would take is a DNA test," Bobby said. He didn't understand what the big deal was. All it would take is a simple test to put this all to bed.

"No. I'm not gonna do it. I don't doubt him. And I'm gonna have him think that I do. He's had enough people like that," he said.

"And what if somewhere down the line it comes out that he's not your brother? What if someone comes for this boy after he's already grown attached to you and you to him?" Bobby asked. That was what he was most worried about. Dean and Sam had already lost more than anyone should have to. He didn't want to see them get hurt again.

"No one's coming for him, Bobby," Sam assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because no one cares enough about him to come for him. You saw me bring him in here. How old did you think he was?" Dean asked.

"I don't know twelve, maybe thirteen," Bobby guessed.

"Try nearly sixteen," he corrected.

"Okay, now you're having me on," Bobby said. There was no way that kid was sixteen. He might be able to pass for fourteen, but not sixteen.

"Nope. You see, that's what a kid looks like when he's been abused and starved his whole life."

Bobby suddenly got it. This was why Dean was so determined. He was trying to protect the kid, not just from his abusers, but also from anymore heartache. That was why he wasn't taking a test. He didn't want this boy to think someone else didn't want him.

"Do you get it now, Bobby?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I still think you should get a test done just to protect yourselves, but I get why you're not going to."

"Thanks," Dean said. "Alright I'm going to bed. It's been way to long a night for me," he said before heading back upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the Dursley's residence and knocked on the door. It was time for him to 'rescue' Harry from his hateful relatives.

The door was opened a second later by Vernon. "What do you want?"

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. I'm here for Harry," Dumbledore said smiling.

Vernon's eyes widened when he realized what Dumbledore was. "You're one of those freaks. Go away! We don't want your kind here!" He then started to slam the door closed.

Dumbledore stopped the door from closing. "Now, Mr. Dursley, I must insist that you produce Harry this instant."

"Well, he's not here! That ungrateful little brat ran away about a week ago," Vernon said.

"What?" Dumbledore asked alarmed. That wasn't good. Harry couldn't just disappear. They needed him to stop Voldemort.

"He's gone. And good riddance to him. Now go away!" Vernon yelled before slamming the door closed.

Dumbledore just stood there for a moment. This was bad. Harry was supposed to stay at the Dursley's until he got there. That way he would get credited with 'saving' the boy and he would be grateful enough to do whatever Dumbledore asked. They needed to find Harry quick and get him back under control.

Dumbledore walked down the street and then apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. He looked around frantically and found no one. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being in the car with Dean and Sam. They hadn't left him, had they?

Harry immediately got up and ventured out of the room. He to the stairwell when he saw Dean coming up. He immediately relaxed.

"Hey, man. Did you sleep okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. It was actually the best he'd slept in a long time. "Where are we?"

"We're at the friend of Dad's I was telling you about yesterday. Come on, I'll introduced you," Dean said as started back down the stairs.

Harry followed his brother down stairs and into the kitchen where Sam was sitting with an older man.

"Oh, morning, Harry," Sam greeted.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Harry, this is Bobby. Bobby, this is our little brother Harry," Dean introduced.

Bobby stared at the boy in shock. He knew who this boy was. This was Harry Potter.

"Hello," Harry said. It might have been because he was used to people staring at him, but he didn't notice Bobby's strange looks.

Dean did notice though. "Harry, why don't you go upstairs and change? We'll go get some breakfast."

"Okay," Harry said before heading back out of the room.

Once he was sure Harry was out of earshot, Dean leveled a glare at Bobby. "What the hell, Bobby? Why were you looking at my brother like that?"

Bobby sighed and stood up. "You two follow me," he ordered before leading the way to his study. He then went to his bookshelf and searched through it.

"Alright, Bobby, what's going on?" Dean demanded to know.

"Do you know our brother?" Sam asked.

"I know of him," Bobby said as he took a book off the shelf and handed it to Dean.

Dean read the title. "'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord.' What the hell is this?"

"Your daddy ever tell you about the Wizarding World?" Bobby asked. He knew John had known about it because he told him about it. He was unsure, however, if John had told Dean and Sam about it. It had been a long time ago.

"What's the Wizarding World?" Sam asked.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then. The Wizarding World is a world filled with magic. Witches and Wizard's learn how to harness it through wands," Bobby started.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're telling me there's a whole world filled with those evil sons of bitches?" Dean asked.

"They're not evil, Dean. The kind of magic you've seen in the past is much different than that of the Wizarding world. These people are actually born with magic. It's not all dark like the practiced magic we know. I mean, there is some dark magic, as well as people who choose to use magic for evil purposes, but you find that everywhere. It's not the magic that makes them evil, it's just how they choose to use it," Bobby explained it.

"How come we've never seen this before?" Sam asked.

"Witches and Wizards are good at hiding their world. We can't even see most of it. Your daddy and I did come across some information on it, such as the information in that book," he said.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Dean asked. The informational session was great and everything, but he was more interested in what it all had to do with his brother.

"Your brother is one of them. He's a wizard," Bobby told him.

"No way," Dean said in shock.

"How do you know that Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Because he's a damn famous wizard. He's talked about throughout that book," Bobby said as he pointed to the book still in Dean's hands. "Remember how I said there are some magical folk who go down the dark path? Well, there was one in particular. A dark wizard who organized a kind of cult if you will. He was like Hitler only magical. He believed in blood purity. He believed that only those born to magical parents deserved to have magic to begin with. He went on a killing spree after organizing his group. They killed a bunch of muggles and muggleborns. Muggles are non-magical people and muggleborns are those born to non-magical people."

"And you say they're not evil?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Dean, you find people like that everywhere. We see complete humans like that. Some people are just crazy. Anyway, as I was saying, Lord Voldemort, that's what he called himself, reined over Britain for years. He left dozens of bodies in his wake. Then one day, he went to kill a baby," Bobby said.

"He tried to kill a baby?" Sam asked in horror. He knew this guy had to be evil, but to kill a baby? It was just horrific to think about any human being doing that.

Bobby nodded. "He failed though. For the first time since he came into power, he failed to kill someone. He went to kill the baby, but the curse apparently rebounded onto him and destroyed his body."

"You're telling me a baby managed to stop this guy?" Dean asked skeptically. He found it hard to believe that a little kid could stop a guy that full-fledged witches and wizards couldn't.

"Yeah. No one knows how, but he did."

"Okay, again, I'm not seeing what this has to do with my brother. So Harry's a wizard. Other than that, I don't see what this has to do with the crazy magical dictator," Dean said.

"The baby that Voldemort tried to kill, he was your brother.


	9. Chapter 9

After getting dressed, Harry made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen. He was surprised to find it empty though. There was no sign of his brothers or Bobby Singer.

Harry decided to keep looking. He walked down the hall and started to hear voices. He followed the noise down to the end of the hall. He could hear Dean's voice coming from behind the door.

"Are you telling us that some evil son of a bitch wants our brother dead?" Dean had asked.

Harry was shocked by what his brother had just asked. They didn't know about Voldemort, did they? How could they? They weren't wizards, were they? No, they couldn't be. They would've recognized him straight away.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it seems that way. From everything I've heard, there is a price on your brother's head in his world. This Voldemort character will stop at nothing to kill him," Bobby said.

Harry was surprised once more. It seemed they did know. But how? How could they find out if they weren't magical? And what would they do now that they did know? Would they still want to know him? Why would they? They wouldn't want to put themselves in danger like that anymore than Ron and Hermione had. Sure, they'd tried, but eventually it had become too dangerous to be friends with him.

Could things really be different with Sam and Dean? He doubted it. Why, just because they're family? His 'family' on his mother's side was proof that that meant nothing.

"How big is the danger?" Harry heard Dean asked.

"Very big," Bobby told him.

Harry couldn't hear any more. He knew he was probably about to hear his brother hear that they couldn't handle the danger that Harry's life came with. He couldn't take that, so he ran back towards the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was pacing the study. He couldn't believe it. His brother's life faced just as much danger as theirs, maybe even more. If this wasn't proof that the Winchester family was cursed, he didn't know what was. It seemed every single person in his family was pulled into some kind of supernatural danger one way or another.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked. He knew it was pretty stupid question, but he couldn't help but ask it.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Sam. Why wouldn't I be? Our brother's just has a warrant out for his death. That's no reason to worry," Dean said sarcastically.

"He would be in danger anyway. Even if he didn't hunt, demons would try to kill him just to get to us. That's why we didn't want to bring him with us at first, remember?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a good thing we did. At least with us, he'll be safer," Dean said before turning to Bobby. "So how do we gank this thing?"

"I'm not sure you can," Bobby said.

"What are you talking about? You said these people were human," Dean reminded him.

Bobby gave him a look. "How many humans do you know that can come back after having their bodies destroyed? He may have been human once, but not anymore. I'm guessing he used some kind of dark mojo to become immortal or something."

"That's just great," he said sarcastically. That was all they needed. An unkillable thing out there trying to kill his brother. Could it really get any worse?

"What about the Colt? That's said to be able to kill anything. Maybe it can kill this Voldemort guy too," Sam said.

"Voldemort. What kinda name is Voldemort anyway? Somebody's mother didn't love him," Dean joked.

Bobby ignored Dean and focused on Sam's idea. "It's worth a shot. But frankly, I think you boys should keep your distance from this thing, whatever it is."

"We have to protect our brother, Bobby," Dean said defensively. If Bobby thought they were going to just ignore the threat on Harry's life, he had another thing coming.

Bobby glared at him. "I wasn't suggesting otherwise, you idjit. I just think you should avoid this guy if you can. It's not just him you have to worry about. He has followers. Quite a lot of them actually."

"We can take care of the power hungry maniac with the douchey name and his cult members," Dean said confidently. He would spend his last moments blowing them all away if he had to.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Dean. Witches and Wizards may not be born evil or even predisposed to it, but they can be just as dangerous as the witches you've seen," Bobby warned.

"We get it, Bobby," Sam said. "But we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"No, of course not. By all means, be prepared for the worst, but don't go looking for trouble either. This isn't like all the other things you're used to. We're talking about unchartered territory here," Bobby told them.

"We won't," Sam promised.

"Speak for yourself. I want the son of a bitch dead," Dean said. This thing had tried to kill his brother. For that reason alone it deserved a slow and painful death.

"Dean, Bobby's right. We have to be careful. We're the only family Harry has left. If we get ourselves killed by going after this thing too soon, what happens to him then? I'll tell you what. He goes back to the bastards who liked to use him as a punching bag," Sam said. He knew that was what would push his brother's buttons.

And he was right. "Like hell!" Dean yelled. He would come back as a spirit and kill every last one of them before he let them touch one hair on his brother's head.

"That's why we have to be careful. No one's gonna protect him if not for us. Hell, these people sound like the type that would sell Harry to Voldemort rather than protect him," Sam said.

"Right. Okay, look, let's get Harry and go to breakfast like we planned. Then later we'll talk to him about all this crap," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "I'll go get him."

"Your brother's right you know," Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I won't go after the douche or his cult friends, but if they come after Harry, I will blow their brains out," Dean said powerfully.

"I would expect nothing left."

Seconds later, Sam came in looking worried.

"What's wrong? Where's Harry?" asked Dean.

"He's gone."


End file.
